To Mordor
by Kichi
Summary: Just a one-shot angst piece. Right after Boromir trys to take the ring from Frodo.


To Mordor  
  
By: Kichi  
  
A/N: this is just a shortie, a one-shot if you will. I just saw the movie again. I forgot how much angst there was in it! Love it!  
  
  
  
At last he was decided upon his course. He knew it would come to this all along, he'd just needed that final push. Boromir had done that well enough. Frodo was still trying to calm his racing heart after the large human had so violently accosted him. He wasn't physically hurt but part of him was convinced he was going to be ill.  
  
But why? He'd seen it coming even since he'd met the man from Gondor. He'd wanted to trust him too. More then anything he'd wanted to trust every member of the fellowship. But after this, he dared not trust anyone. At least, not fully.  
  
He didn't blame Boromir, except, maybe for being weak. Oh Gandalf, I wish you were here now. You would know what to do. But he did know what had to be done. But just for a moment he stood at the edge of the river and.. and..  
  
The river blurred before him. He felt a tear slip down his smooth cheek. In the distance he could hear a horn blowing. It was Boromir's horn. And briefly, anxiety passed over him. He heard Samwise yelling his name and further off, Legolas and Gimli.  
  
Sam was the closest of everyone. He didn't want to leave Sam without saying good-bye, but he also didn't want him heading toward death with him. He wanted to spare his friends of the burden from the very beginning, but of course they had followed him.  
  
"The fools." He said as another tear slid to his chin. It was foolish of them to want to come with him, but he loved them for it. Why was he so lucky to have such loyal friends? And the other's of the fellowship. What made them come this long way?  
  
Was it because they wanted to see the ring destroyed? Of course it was, and they had to protect him, he would never have made it this far without the fellowship. He would have died for sure. And now that he stared into the water's swirling depths another thought occurred to him.  
  
How easy would it be to just walk into the river and let himself sink? He briefly remembered his parents who'd drowned in the Brandywine river when he was just a boy. How easy it would be to do the same and take the burden with him, to drown and be buried underneath the water and mud forever? The ring had lain at the bottom of the River Anduin for centuries. Why not this river as well?  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried, even closer than before. Frodo was started out of his reverie and was altogether horrified by his own thoughts. To Drown? Is that what he wanted? He wanted to live! Didn't he?  
  
Without further hesitation he pushed the boat off the shore and leapt in. He angrily brushed the tears from his face and began to paddle.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam cried, Frodo turned to see him at the edge of the river. "Wait for me!" he cried and began to wade towards the boat.  
  
"No Sam!" Frodo cried, but it was too late, Sam had already sunk beneath the water. Frodo backpedaled furiously until he reached the spot that Sam had gone under. He saw bubbles breaking the surface and reached into the icy water and caught a tangle of curls.  
  
He got a firm grip and yanked with all his might. Sam broke the surface with a gasp and a strangled shout. Frodo ignored his cries and pulled him into the boat. Sam sat for a moment rubbing his poor scalp before flashing Frodo a wounded glare.  
  
"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo!" he cried, his voice choked with emotion. "A promise! Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee! Don't you lose him! And I swear I won't!" He was a fool to think that he could get away completely, and yet, he could not find any anger to direct at Sam. He felt sorrow, that his long-time friend would probably die with him, but he could do nothing to stop him or change his mind, apparently. And at that moment, the pain in his heart melted away, if only briefly. And in that moment he smiled, his first genuine smile in a long time.  
  
"Thank you Sam." 


End file.
